Harry and Ginny
by narnar98
Summary: There's a rather large gap between the end of the battle of Hogwarts and the epilouge of the Deathly Hallows, lets fill that gap Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me but the amazing JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Harry & Ginny fanfic - Part 1**

Ginny POV:  
A sudden gush of wind blew my red hair as an ominous silence crept through the castle that was once a place of safety now blown to ruins. The thought had to cross my mind three or four times before I could fully comprehend that we had won.

I went and sat with my mum laying my tired head on her shoulder. I guess sleep hadn't really come to me lately. I missed Harry too much. The thought that he was back and alive was a warming thought. Speaking of Harry he walked over to me and pulled me up on his arm as we walked to rubble covered corridors

"Harry are you alright?" yes it's a silly question but I just wanted to break the silence. He needed someone to confide into and I knew that.

"Better now, finally I can sleep tonight knowing everything is safe and we can start re-building the castle" I nodded sighing whilst swinging his hand in mine.

We stopped outside the Gryffindor Common room however the fat lady wasn't in the painting and the door was left slightly open. Harry opened it with me just behind him. Unlike the rest of the castle this was untouched. It looked as warm and inviting as it did on my very first day at Hogwarts. I walked in text to Harry and we sat on the sofa opposite the warm fire. I sighed snuggling into his shoulder. He rest his head on mine for a second

"I've missed you Gin" he said softly pecking my head  
"I have missed you too" I replied "yesterday night when they told me you were back I thought everyone was pulling an awful trick on me" I chuckled feebly at my arrogance "That's why I didn't come and even hug you I just stood in shock" Harry chuckled at me.  
"And finally it's all over only..." he trailed off and fell silent. I turned to look into his fantastic eyes  
"Only what?" I asked resting my hands on his chest

"All those people gone, Fred, Remus, Tonks it's all my fault" he said looking thoroughly disheartened  
"No Harry you have saved more than what has gone" I responded ready to get a full wrath going to prevent him from blaming himself "It's not your fault the only person to blame is Voldemort" I finished sternly "And he can't hurt anyone anymore as he's dead because you killed him!"  
He listened to every word I said and let them sink in before leaning in and we shared a long romantic kiss (similar to the one I gave him for his birthday) I finally felt at peace after finding out about Fred. I smiled into the kiss giving a little more force and just as I was getting really into it the sound of the common room door opened and I heard

"What the bloody hell is going on" from the all too familiar voice of Ron.  
I pulled apart quick and scowled at Ron

"Seriously you're going to get all agitated because I missed him now"  
"Err no I was just, erm" he paused and I realised Hermione was hand in hand with him. I rolled my eyes and went up to Ron giving him a hug

"Was little Ronnie worried I didn't miss him too" I said patronisingly he hugged back and denied it despite the fact I knew he did I released him and asked them about them as a couple and how it happened. When they mentioned to chamber in it I physically shuddered at the thought of it as Harry put his arm around me in trying to comfort me. After six years I had never really got over it. We chatted for a while I was leaning on Harry and Ron and Mione we're sitting hand in hand after some time both Ron and Hermione went to their dorms. I felt my eyes get heavy as I fell asleep in Harry arms having the best night's sleep I had in a long time.

My first fanfic, tell me what you think 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry & Ginny fanfic - Part 2**

Harry POV:  
That morning I awoke to Ginny peacefully asleep in my arms. I was still slightly shaken by the events of the previous day but it was a great relief to me that it was all over.

Ginny stirred in my arms and her eyes fluttered open

"Morning, sleep well?" I said simply  
"better than I have in a long time, you?" she replied snuggling into me again  
"me too" I again said simply. Of course I did have a dream about the night's previous events but I was certain it was a dream.

That day was spent starting repairs on the entrance hall. By the end of the day it was half done. It would probably take a while to get the castle back to its former glory but the new minister Kingsley Shackle bolt is getting 50 squads of magic repair staff to help us. So hopefully Ginny will be able to finish her 7th year.

During the hours of tidying I had made a very rash but certain decision. I'm going to propose to Ginny but I'm going to do it properly, so the first step is to find Mr and Mrs Weasley. I searched the castle and found them placing the house tables back to their original places.  
"Erm… Mr and Mrs Weasley could I have a quick word?" I asked in a different tone to my usual voice they both realised something was up and listened to what I was about to ask. I took a deep breath before finally saying it  
"I really loved Ginny and know she still has to finish her 7th year as do I but I was wondering if I could ask permission to propose?" I said not looking them in the eyes  
another ominous silence filled the air until Mr Weasley finally said  
"Harry we couldn't have asked for a better person to ask for our daughters hand in marriage." he said simply smiling at me. I beamed completely over the moon.  
I managed to muster a quick "Thank You" before running up to the Gryffindor common room only Ginny wasn't asleep in the sofa where I left her. I went on a hint for her and found she had taken over my bed in the dormitory. She was still asleep; her red hair sprawled over the pillow. I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. The door open and Ron and Hermione came in. I put my finger to my lips signalling quiet as I didn't want them to wake Ginny who seemed to have had less sleep than me since September. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. Hermione was holding in a giggle. Ron watched and edged out of the dorm followed by Mione. I rolled my eyes putting my hand in Ginny's and lightly squeezing it. Less than an hour later she awoke smiling at me. I smiled back pecking her lips.

The castle was fixed and back to its former glory by mid-July. It was decided my McGonagall who was appointed as head mistress that everyone was to break up for summer early as the repairs took place so as soon as it was done we headed to the burrow. Days flew by until it was a week until my 18th. I decided when I was going to propose. I was going to apostate Ginny to a lakeside picnic near Hogwarts then after I'd give her my mother's simple engagement ring which I found in the ruins at Godrics Hollow. I had convinced her I was taking her out for dinner so she'd dress up so she did wearing a beautiful white sundress. I was just in a dress shirt and jeans.  
She took my arm and I apparated us to Hogsmeade and took a night time stroll to the picnic. Ginny was constantly asking where we're going so I continued to tell her we're going for dinner which wasn't a lie.  
I covered her eyes as we got closer and lead her to the picnic.

Ginny POV:  
He uncovered my eyes and in front of me was a beautifully laid picnic complete with a cute basket and flying candles lighting it (which reminded me of the Great Hall). I gasped and turned to Harry,  
"What's this for?" I asked in a voice more surprised than I meant to let out. Harry chuckled making me blush.  
"Because I felt like it" he replied with a smug look about him he sat down and I followed pecking his cheek.  
We ate the little sand witches and got to dessert it was the most cliché thing ever when he decided to feed me chocolate cover strawberries but it was so cute and I did the same to him.

Harry POV:  
I was nervous and wasn't sure if she could see it. After dessert Ginny was looking out at the water. I pulled the ring from my pocket and got down on one knee clearing my throat to get her attention.

Ginny POV:  
I turned around and Harry was on the floor on one knee holding open a bow with a gorgeous simple ring inside it. My eyes trying to decide whether or not I was dreaming but then he spoke  
"Ginny Weasley, I love you and have loved you for a long time w-will you m-marry me?" he stuttered over some of his words which I thought was so cute. Keeping the formal tone I replied "Yes Mr Potter I will" a smile broke on both of our faces as our lips met in a fantastic kiss that must have lasted a few minutes. After we pulled away I leaned on his chest and we looked up at the stars for a while in silence that I had to break,  
"The rings lovely, where did you get it?" I asked  
"It was my mums," he sighed "I found it in Godrics Hollow when I way away" he trailed off.  
I gasped unsure of whiter my reaction would deem positive or negative. Giving up I just pecked his cheek and said,  
"Its lovely" he smiled and we apparated back home. When we got there I showed my parents my ring then went to show Bill, Fleur, Ron and Hermione. They all marvelled at it except my brothers who seemed go get a bit stiff and quiet I giggled at them and went up to my room. After I was changed and ready to sleep I settled down reading a book then the door opened and Harry walked in. I looked up smiled then carried until I felt him on my bed next to me. After a while I fell peacefully asleep in his arms once again exited and looking forward to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Restored

Ginny POV:

After a while my brothers cooled down about my engagement. I expect it's probably because they all know and trust Harry. My parents were ecstatic about me being engaged which confused me. I am their baby after all but I suppose they were happy that I was happy. I don't know.

Harry POV:

Ron soon shock the feeling of wanting to kill me as we all started to get ready to do our 7th year. McGonagall who is the new headmistress wrote to Hermione, Ron and I giving us permission to return. So the last week of the holidays was hectic as usual every piling books and robes into their trunks and me finding a way I can get my broomstick in. Ginny got quidditch captain and was wearing the badge everywhere with pride in a rather pompous Percy-like manner. She tried to guarantee me a spot on the team but I told her not to put me on if there was someone better than me.

Mrs Weasley or as I now call her Molly had got us a night in the leaky caldron before we left to the 1st of September wouldn't be rush and everyone would be chilled.

Ginny's coming of age party was brilliant. The second she turned 17 she was waving her wand around like a maniac just having fun with it. Also her coming of age meant something else for me as well. For a bizarre reason when I asked Molly if it was alright to spend Ginny's birthday night at Grimauld Place she agreed so we spent the night together which didn't really consist of sleeping if you know what I mean but of something we'd both been waiting for ;). Of course things were fine after that and no harm done as we were careful.

Ginny POV:

I'm not gonna lie, I'm truly thankful I don't have to do yet another year of Hogwarts with Harry and even better that he'll be in some of my classes too.

I got my packing done fairly easily not packing a lot as I needed new robes anyway. Both Harry and I and Ron and Hermione tend to spend most of our times with our pairs or as a big group. One night over the summer we played truth or dare which turned out to be a mockery on each other but was hilarious to play.

The trip to Diagon Ally was one that I'd remember forever. Harry and I walked hand in hand and it was just so chilled, there were absaloutely no fears of getting killed and the tension was lifted in everyone.

That day we went into The Joke shop to see how George was doing. Although he was still grieving, George had kept the shop open all summer with the help from all the brothers and me. A week after the battle he got engaged to Angelina and the wedding plans were well underway. She was grieving with him as well so they helped each other get through.

I got my new robes fitted and tailored and all my new books. There was definitely a difference going in for my 7th year. It seemed easy, effortless to leave.

When the first day of September finally came we got out the door at 10 am and went for breakfast at a café near the station. By the time we were done it was quarter to 11. We decided to go to they platform and claim a carriage before they were all gone. When we got there I sat next to Harry and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired" I whispered

"You can have a snooze if you want sweetie" he said back

I nodded and leaned in his lap soon falling asleep

Harry POV:

I ran my hands gently through her silky hair in complete bliss,

"Won't it be nice to have a year at Hogwarts and not risk death" I said quietly

Hermione nodded in agreement

"Harry c'mon its us, we'll find a way to find trouble" Ron smirked, I rolled my eyes at the truth of the statement and looked down at Ginny, she was shattered

Hours passed and the trolley lady could be heard in the distance. I lightly shook Ginny on my legs and murmured

"Ginny sweetie, wake up, Ginny"

She stirred slightly then sat up

Ginny POV:

I sat up and looked around. I covered my face to yawn then looked around "hi" I sighed

Ron smirked at me so I scowled at him causing him to fall silent

"Hey darling" Harry wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and the trolley lady walked in

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked in her oh so familiar voice

"Four Cauldron cakes please" Harry said and paid for them, I munched slowly.

After I had finished I pecked Harry's cheek "I'm going to get changed" I whispered then picked up my robes and left the room. After my new Robes were on I straightened them and pinned my badge on. I walked out and sat back in the compartment.

I sat alone as the others had gone to change. I scooted over to the window and the comforting picture of the castle came into view, as if untouched by battle. I was home.


End file.
